


That's Where You're Wrong

by brokehoe12



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Amateur Work, American Football, F/F, Marching Band, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokehoe12/pseuds/brokehoe12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura joins the marching band. Carmilla is... on the football team?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written, so there will most likely be a few mistakes here and there. Please feel free to give me some advice/feedback, it'll be much appreciated.

“RESET FOR LAURA!” J.P. yelled at us from the podium as I dropped and did 15 push-ups. Drum majors can be harsh at times. “You have to take larger step sizes if you want to avoid getting trampled by a tuba player!”

“I’m sorry!!” I yelled back in slight embarrassment.

“Yeah Laura, you really need to be aware of everyone else around you. I wouldn’t want to see you get hurt.” Danny said, lugging her tuba back to set 1.

“Not to worry, Danny.” I grunted coming up from my 7th push up.

We are a month into the season and I’m still relatively new to this. Who knew marching band would be so much work? I don’t think I’ve ever done so many laps and push-ups in my entire life. It’s not too bad though, other than the fact that practices eat up a lot of my time for homework, resulting in sleepless nights with nothing but hot cocoa and cookies to keep me going. Maybe it’ll pay off in the end? I sure hope so.

“Sorry won’t cut it frosh.” Laf said as they ran back to the previous set on the field.

“Oh give her some slack, she’s still learning.” Perry rebutted. I got up and wiped the turf off my hands.

“Thank you Perry! And Laf, I’m a junior like you guys.” I mean I know I’m short but, come on.

“Well you have the experience of a freshman plus you’re pretty tiny.” They said with a grin on their face. As much as I wanted to slap them, they helped me out when I first started so I do owe them my respect. And I guess they’re right about my lack of experience. Before I could think of a comeback, Perry stopped both of us and directed our attention to J.P. who was giving the band a pep talk.

“Alright guys, we have our very first performance next Friday at our first home game and I know we’ll do fine as long as we truly believe in ourselves - ” He went on. I noticed he always gave us a small speech during most of our practices… wait did he say _next Friday?_ Oh god, I am so not prepared! What if I forget everything? What if I ruin it for everyone? Or worse, our next school newspaper headline will be: Death by Tuba. I should really stop being pessimistic.

 

 

***

We walked onto the field in single file. I watched from the corner of my eye, as the giant mass of bodies screamed and cheered us on from the bleachers. Wow okay, I didn’t know people at our school actually liked the marching band but that’s great. Even the football team praised us from the sideline. Which is hard to believe. I swear they’re all rude, idiotic boys who can’t keep their mouths shut about the ridiculous parties they’ve been to and girls they’ve hooked up with.

 

My train of thought is interrupted when I see a football player adjusting their helmet before stuffing their long hair inside it. That’s odd but _whoa._ That boy must spend thousands on conditioner because that is the most luscious hair I’ve ever laid eyes on. He stands up straight and I read his name and number: _Karnstein. 13._ Hmm “Karnstein” sounds vaguely familiar… “AND NOW HERE IS YOUR SILAS HIGH MARCHING BAND!!”  I hear the person on the speaker introduce us and see J.P. raise his hands for the count off. I guess I’ll think about it later, it’s show time.

 

***

Our first performance was honestly better than I thought it’d be. The football team even won with a score of 48-0. Number 13 made majority of the touchdowns which wasn’t surprising since he was a remarkable wide receiver. That was pretty impressive, not going to lie, but whatever. I’m normally not a big fan of football but I obviously don’t have much of a choice but to watch the games here. Anyway, thank god I didn’t forget everything I learned so hooray for me.

Laf, Perry, Danny and I were in the band room talking about getting some food in celebration for tonight.

“I was thinking iHOP since it’s our ideal place to go after a successful performance.” Perry suggested.

“Sounds good to me.” Laf said.

“Gonna come with us, Laura?” Danny asked me as we all walked out onto the campus.

“Um no thanks. I think I’m just going to head home. You guys can go without me.” iHOP did sound appealing but I was exhausted.

“Aww no come on, it’ll be fun! I can dri-” Danny tried to persuade me but Perry interrupted her.

“That’s okay, sweetie, we’ll see you Monday.” She smiled and waved me off.

“Alright, well, have a good weekend frosh.” Laf and Perry walked away, trying to drag Danny along with them.

“Get home safely, Laura.” Danny said before turning around and leaving with the others.

“I’ll be fine, see you!” I said over my shoulder, walking towards the back parking lot. I know I’m new to this whole marching thing and I appreciate the kind assistance from everyone and all but Danny sure is awfully vigilant whenever I’m around… maybe a little too much for my liking.

 

I pulled out my phone to text my dad that I’d be waiting for him in the back of the school. I rounded the corner of the locker rooms and was immediately met with a face full of shoulder pads that then dropped to the ground, taking me with them.

“What the hell! Watch where you’re go-” Their yelling ceased as soon as I looked up and locked eyes with them. I’m pretty sure I forgot how to breathe. It was a girl. She had piercing black eyes and dark hair that contrasted her incredibly pale skin. This girl was absolutely gorgeous. I felt my heart beginning to rapidly pound against my chest and I guess I was blushing as well because what was anger plastered on this girl’s face turned to amusement. _Get yourself together Hollis!_

“I-I’m so sorry!” I leapt off the ground, picked up her shoulder pads, and handed them to her.

“No worries, cutie.” The girl smirked. She picked up her gear and winked at me before walking away. I stood in a haze trying to recollect myself. The nickname _cutie_ echoing in my head. The low and sultry timbre in her voice made it even worse.

Then it hit me. I turned around and squinted at the girl’s back who was now at a distance. My jaw dropped. _Karnstein. 13._


	2. There's a First Time For Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla wasn't expecting this to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /// means a POV change  
> *** means same POV but different time

I walked upstairs to my art class, still thinking of the little incident that happened last Friday. That girl who I thought was a boy the entire time really took me by surprise. Laf would be ashamed of me for gender stereotyping. I should have known better though; football IS a co-ed sport here after all. There's a lot of questions piling up in my head that I need the answers to asap. Obviously not because she was smoking hot and I'd like to see her again; I do not objectify women... she was incredibly beautiful but that's not the point! I was genuinely interested in this girl. I just feel like I've heard of her somewhere? I know I've never seen her in the halls before. _Dammit who is she?!_

_"Hiller."_

_Here!_

I focused back to roll call.

" _Ms. Hollis._ "

"Present!" I went back to being in my own little bubble until I heard:

" _Ms. Karnstein._ "

I whipped my head around to the back of the class to find the owner of the voice that haunted my mind since Friday. And there she was. Dark, long curly hair hung around the frame of her face. Wow her eyeliner game was strong too. She was decked out in leather pants that was paired with a red flannel, black tank top and combat boots. This girl did  _not_ seem like the type to be into football. But she definitely looked like she could murder someone. She lazily help up two fingers to signal to Ms Cochrane that she was present. 

She caught me staring but when our eyes met, she didn't smirk like she did last time. She looked... surprised? Was she  _blushing_? The awkward tension that was building up stopped when Ms. Cochrane raised her voice to wake everyone up. 

"ALRIGHT CLASS. Here are the requirements for your first assignment." She passed back everyone a handout. "Create an aesthetically pleasing model, of your choice, with the items listed on your handout. You'll be doing this in groups of two." I glanced at Danny since Laf and Perry usually chose each other for group work. But she was eyeing some other guy, Kirsch I think was his name? Anyway, great, I'm partner-less. "And no, I will be choosing your partners this time, it's important we all get to know one another so, sorry for getting some of your hopes up." Okay this shouldn't be that bad then. Ms. Cochrane began to name off everyone's partners. "Danny and Kirsch..." Oh well will you look at that. "Lafontaine and Elsie... Perry and Natalie... Laura and Carmilla..."  _Carmilla._ _That's a really nice name. I just hope whoever she is isn't useless._ "I'm going to give you all 10 minutes to discuss your plan with your partner. You will not be given anymore class time for this project so go!" The class got up and shuffled around to find who they're working with as I scanned the classroom for my own partner. 

"Ooo looks like short stack over here's gonna be in for a ride." Laf came up to me chuckling. Their partner, Elsie, gave me a look of sympathy. 

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked confusedly. 

"Rumor has it Carmilla is a giant troublemaker."  _Shit._

"Really?? What has she done?" I have a sense they're messing with me but Elsie answers before they do.

"She's known to police for going to clubs that are obviously for 21 year olds and up. And I'm fairly certain she got a little violent with one of the cops that busted her for the numerous amount of fake IDs she's managed to get a hold of."

"Shouldn't she be in like... jail then?" I asked. 

"No the quarterback, Kirsch, payed for her fines so their coach wouldn't find out and kick her off the team." She replied.

"I see." I spotted him on the other side of the classroom with Danny. Now,  _he_ totally looked like a football player.

"I heard she sneaks into college parties too." Laf said. 

"Why would she go to those if she's still in high school?" This girl is a complete mystery.

"Um, maybe you should play 20 questions with her and not me?

"Oh. No that's fine." I shouldn't be asking about her in the first place, it's really none of my business. "Well she doesn't sound that bad overall." I replied hesitantly. They both shrugged. "I should probably find this girl." 

"I thought you knew her already?" They asked me.

"No not really."

"Frosh, you were just making heart eyes at Karnstein." They seemed to be enjoying my current situation.

"... Her name is Carmilla?" Realization slowly coming to me.

"Um, duh? She caused all that hype last Friday at the game remember?" Laf said in disbelief. It's a possibility I'm the dumbest person ever. Of course, I should've figured that out the second they said she was a party person. "Broody football player in the back corner?" They pointed. I turned around again and side eyed her. She languidly drew in her sketchbook. Why do I suddenly feel so apprehensive but like in a good and bad way? 

I got up and walked over to her. 

"Hey." I timidly mumbled. She looked up from her sketchbook with a sense of annoyance but it shifted into a coy smile.

"Hey." The girl set her pencil down. "What can I do for you, sweetheart?" There was that voice again. I felt my knees go weak.

I abruptly cleared my throat and sat down next to her. "I think we're partners."

"Is that so?" She looked at me as if she wanted to eat me. "Laura, was it?" The girl asked, leaning forward a bit.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered.

"I'm Carmilla." She formally introduced herself.  _Oh god she's so sexy. I wonder what she- No!_ I pushed those thoughts aside. This is a serious matter. _We're just doing an assignment. It's only business._  

"Okay, meet me in the library at lunch so we can go over what we're doing." She stated almost like a command and I found myself already nodding.

"Time's up! Back in your seats!" Ms. Cochrane ordered the class.

"Well, I'll see you then cream puff." Carmilla smirked. I slowly stood up, my eyes still trapped in her gaze.

"Um uh, yeah! Today. Lunch. Library. Project. I- I'll be there." I rambled, then sped walked back to my table. I looked up at the clock, dreading for the bell to ring already.  _Only business._

 

 

///

 

I waited in the back of the library. Leaning against the rack of philosophy books, I anxiously tapped my foot on the floor. _Where is she? What if she forgets and doesn't show up? Why the fuck am I nervous anyway? I've done this plenty of times... they always show up. But something feels different this time._ I heard the library doors open. Since no one's ever in here during lunch,  _thank god,_ I knew it was her. I took a deep breath. I just need to get this over with before I have another one... 

"Hey." She walked down the aisle towards me. "Uh, so about the project, I think we could-" She said, dropping what looked like a small black case of some sort.

My lewd smirk caught her off guard. " _You are so beautiful_ , did you know that?" I said in my usual husky tone. 

"Oh uhh thanks!" I could see the red blotches forming on her cheeks. _God this girl is too adorable._  

"I think I have something else in mind we could do..." I made sure to slowly walk closer to her to give her enough time to decide if she wants to push me away or not. But she didn't. I continued to make my way over to her until she was backed up against the bookcase. I placed both of my hands on the shelf next to her head, inching closer to her mouth. Her lips began to part and her eyes kept darting from my lips back to my eyes. They seemed to be full of lust but there was also a hint of hesitation and another thing I couldn't quite pinpoint. We were just about to close the distance between us when she blurted out in a whispered yell.

"STOP."

I pulled back instantly and lowered my head, avoiding eye contact with her. "Sorry I-"

"I know what you're doing." She blatantly stated. I shot my head up and beamed at her. 

"I will  _not_ be one of your flings. You're just like all the other football players aren't you?? And don't even try to deny anything." She condemned me. I was too stunned to reply.  _No one's ever told me off._ "I'm not going to work with you unless you plan to actually put in effort in this. And that doesn't include trying to... seduce me!" Her voice began to rise in attempt of trying to sound angry but it sounded more as if she was just concerned? "So if you want to get a good grade on this I suggest you find a different 'partner'." I never listen to what anyone tells me and usually never give a damn either way. But something about her made me feel almost ashamed of myself. "I won't be in art tomorrow and I have band practice that night so don't bother trying to come onto me again. I- I'm not falling for it." She waited for me to say something but received silence in return. The girl gave me one last look before she ran out of the library. I wanted to go after her but my feet were glued to the floor. _No. Why do I want to chase her? She's just another girl. I can always find another._ I constantly reminded myself. But hold up, what the frilly hell even _was_ that? I should probably apologize. Wait, apologize? I don't do apologies. I felt like utter shit right now though... _God what's gotten into me..._ I spotted the black case she dropped on the ground. I picked it up and examined it.  _Aw fuck._

 

***

"Bro, what happened during lunch, I totally saw you go into the library." Kirsch said while doing dynamics next to me. 

"Nothing." I said, annoyed. 

"Oh come on, lady killer, tell meeee!" He begged. 

"Literally, NOTHING. She dipped. Just fucking drop it." I haven't been in a very good mood since then and he really wasn't helping. As much as I love this dimwitt, _something I'd never admit_ , now wasn't the time to play around.

"Did she _like you_ like you though?" 

I thought about the look of pure innocence gleaming in her eyes. As if she truly didn't want to do anything back in the library. As if she just genuinely cared about me. As if she legitimately wanted to be around me. As if maybe she did " _like me_ " like me. But no. That's impossible.  _None of that could ever be true. No one could ever care. No one could ever want me in that way. No one._

"Well duh, she was basically drooling when we were talking in class." I said.

"But she bailed on you."

"Exactly." 

"...Oh. That's... a first." Kirsch said. His enthusiasm was destroyed. "Sounds like this one's special then huh?" He waggled his eyebrows. Never mind, enthusiasm still present. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I could see a shit eating grin forming on his face.

"BEAR CRAWLS. Ready! Go!" Coach P called. 

Ugh I hate these. They're useless. We dropped onto fours and made our way to the end zone.

"Beef cake, she told me off before anything happened." 

"Maybe that means she's interested."

"Are you an idiot? Oh wait, of course you are." I shoved him at the last 10 meters and he stumbled down.

"AGH! Dude! So not cool!" He complained.

"I swear to god Kirsch, if you don't stop pushing it, I'm going to rip you to pieces." I said in a bitter tone. I was already stressed out and at this point, I could feel the anger building up. _Fucking shit... I can't... I just need to..._  

"Doesn't that just mean she's smarter than the others? She probably wants to be something more than one of your hook ups dude."  _Maybe he's right. No. She was clearly mad at me. Why did I do that anyway? God dammit._ Everything coming out of his mouth was really pissing me off. 

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I practically screamed at him. My head was pounding. I closed my eyes in frustration.  _I don't have the time for this._ When I opened my eyes, I was sprinting. I think I could hear Kirsch yelling my name from behind. I didn't stop sprinting though.  _I can't do this. I can't fucking do this. Why now out of all times._ I ran into the locker rooms and slammed the door shut. I took off my helmet and chucked it across the room. I didn't notice it but the tension in my chest was getting worse. My fists were clenched so tightly, my knuckles were white. The pulsation in my temples was getting faster. All these thoughts were swarming my mind to the point of explosion.  _I can't control it._  

"nnNAAGHHH!!" 

_BANG._

The door opened and Kirsch ran in. "CARMILLA, I'M SO SORRY, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE HAVING A-" I turned to him and his eyes darted from my bloody left hand to the locker next to me. Bent in half and hanging from the hinge.

"Oh shit." 


End file.
